


BETWEEN YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL STARS [THORKI]

by Arikel



Series: Canario Dorado [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romantic Angst, Songfic, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikel/pseuds/Arikel
Summary: —¿Quién dijo que el amor era dolor? —les pregunta Thor a los doctores—. ¿Quién dijo que amar no era fácil? —les dice, mientras se aferra al amor de su vida con fuerza y angustia—. Todos se equivocan… se equivocan por completo…“Amar es hermoso. El amor no es dolor en lo absoluto. Amar es tan sencillo, tan fácil. Juro que enamorarse y amar es hermoso y fácil…”.“El amor de mi vida…”.“Y que estarás eternamente aquí, en lo profundo más cálido de mi corazón…”.“Si estuviese en tu lugar no lo habría soportado. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. Yo no podría con lo que tú puedes…”.





	1. Capítulo 1: Young and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Éste es mi primer trabajo en ésta plataforma!! estoy emocionada xD  
> 2: Quizá haya algo de OOC.  
> 3: Es completamente un Universo Alternativo.  
> 4: Será un Two-shot.  
> [Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y a sus creadores. Pero la historia sí es totalmente mía. No se admiten plagios ni re-publicaciones sin permiso expreso del autor]
> 
> La canción mencionada en éste cap es: “Young and beautiful” de Lana del Rey.

CAPÍTULO 1: YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL.

 

*****  
[24 de agosto, 2016].  
Loki y yo nos conocimos hace casi diez años en la panadería de mi tío, era un día nublado, pero sin lluvia, lo recuerdo porque yo llevé paraguas aquel día, no lo necesité y lo olvidé, así que tuve que volver a por el a la panadería al día siguiente, solo para volverme a encontrar con Loki.  
Su cabello era negro, un negro brillante y sedoso que rozaba sus mejillas y acariciaba suavemente la curvatura de su cuello, allí en donde iniciaban sus hombros.  
Sus ojos eran del color de la selva, llenos de la pureza de ésta, y llenos de un misterio exótico.  
Siempre que lo tenía cerca me parecía que tenía un aroma como a menta y yerbabuena, y su gusto por el color verde no ayudaba mucho a quitarme esa idea.  
Fuimos amigos por un corto tiempo, y es que en realidad, al conocernos, ambos sabíamos que esa amistad no iba a durar como tal durante mucho…  
Al conocernos me di cuenta de una cosa…  
Me di cuenta de que amar era hermoso.  
De que el amor no era dolor en lo absoluto.  
Me di cuenta de que amar era tan sencillo y tan fácil…  
Juro que enamorarse y amar es hermoso y fácil…  
Así que, eventualmente, y tal y como ambos sabíamos, nuestro primer beso no se tardó demasiado en hacerse presente.  
Fue algo torpe, brusco y rápido.  
Fue un desastre.  
Fue SU desastre.  
Pero el segundo, MI beso, fue perfecto, fue todo lo que quise desde que lo vi pidiéndome cinco panes al otro lado del mostrador. Fue todo lo que él quiso desde que yo le di los panes con uno más de regalo.  
Y cuando nos hicimos enamorados aún teníamos mucho por conocer el uno del otro.  
A veces nos encontrábamos tan diferentes que éramos como dos polos opuestos que se complementaban y hacían un todo perfecto.  
Sin embargo habían pequeños detalles, detalles tan insignificantes como el hecho de que no tomábamos otra cosa que no fuera manzanilla con limón todos los días sin importar la hora. O que solo comíamos helados de chocolate hechos de hielo. O que nunca tomábamos la leche con azúcar…  
Esos pequeños detalles que nos hacían tan extrañamente idénticos, tan extrañamente gemelos.  
La primera vez que nos tocamos fue dos años después de habernos hecho enamorados.  
Teníamos diecisiete en ése momento, y una película de acción con escenas eróticas se convirtió en la bomba que hizo explotar nuestros deseos más instintivos.  
No llegamos al “final” del acto, tan solo nos masturbamos, y así seguimos por unos cuantos meses más.  
Después, y de nuevo, fue él el que tomó la iniciativa para ir un poco más allá cada vez.  
Un poco más profundo, un dedo más, algo más, solo la punta, solo la mitad, solo hasta ahí, más lento, mucho más lento… todo de una… rápido… fuerte… duro…  
Cuando yo estaba con él, en la situación que fuese, siempre sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, siempre sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas excepcionalmente bien, siempre sentía que estaba todo perfecto.  
Él me miraba, con esos ojos tan bonitos y tan adictivos, esos ojos de selva, y yo me sentía el hombre más bueno, el más perfecto, el más intachable, el más afortunado… de absolutamente todo el universo…  
Mis pensamientos siempre estuvieron dedicados para él desde el día en el que lo conocí.  
Era como si toda mi vida lo hubiera esperado solo a él.  
Era como si yo existiera solo para y por él.  
Y si alguna vez me reí de las telenovelas cursis y románticas en las que los protagonistas eran almas gemelas que se habían unido por obra del destino y que darían la vida el uno por el otro… al conocerlo, al besarlo, al hacerle el amor, al estar entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas…  
Dios…  
Loki es mi todo ahora…

“Tú lo sabes…”.

Loki es mi amado ahora…

“Tú lo sabes…”.

Loki es mi esposo ahora…

“Sé que tú lo entiendes dios…”.

Así que… por favor, por favor…

“Te suplico... te imploro…”.

No permitas que ésta enfermedad acabe con todo esto.  
Tú que haces lo que haces por amor…

“Por favor dios…”.

Que los resultados de éste nuevo examen no lo arruinen todo…  
Que la terapia adyuvante haya funcionado por favor… por favor…

 

*****  
[24 de febrero, 2017].  
La primera vez que pasó yo estaba en la cocina.  
Estaba de vacaciones y estaba preparándole el almuerzo a Fenrir, entonces empezó el dolor. Era muchísimo más fuerte que las otras veces, tanto que tuve que sentarme, pero no duré mucho en la silla, y es que las náuseas que sentía me hicieron ponerme de pie e intentar llegar al baño, pero ni siquiera pude dar un paso cuando caí al piso.  
La cabeza me daba vueltas, el dolor se incrementaba, era como una presión inmensa dentro de mi cráneo, como si hubiera un balón de básquet ahí dentro…  
Fenrir se me acercó y me dio lengüetazos, yo intentaba ponerme de pie, y entonces te escuché llegar.  
Quizá la sorpresa o el temor de que tú me encontraras en ése estado hizo que me pusiera de pie de golpe y que me tragara los malestares sin importarme nada más.  
Tú preguntaste por qué tenía ése pequeño corte en la barbilla, producto de mi caída contra la silla, pero yo solo te dije que me había golpeado mientras buscaba las galletas de Fenrir en el estante de abajo.  
Tenía tanto miedo…  
Te juro que estaba muriéndome de miedo, apenas pude mantener mi sonrisa mientras tú me contabas tu día…  
Y cuando te fuiste lloré…  
Sabía lo que esos dolores significaban, sabía lo que las náuseas significaban, sabía qué mi madre me había dejado un pequeño regalo cruel antes de morir…  
Y no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar la idea de hacerte lo que ella nos hizo a mi padre y a mí.  
Así que intenté terminar contigo por eso…  
Me puse arisco, no quería que me tocaras, no quería que me besaras, no quería que me hablaras, iniciaba discusiones solo porque sí, solo para que me dejaras, o solo para tener una excusa y dejarte…  
Dejabas la puerta del coche abierta por dos segundos y yo te decía que eras un imbécil y siempre lo habías sido, dejabas la luz del baño encendida durante tres segundos demás y yo te decía que no podías ser más idiota y más hijo de puta de lo que ya eras.  
Te hice daño tan solo con la esperanza de evitarte el daño mayor.  
No te equivoques Thor…  
Yo siempre supe cómo terminarían las cosas…  
Y cuando tú me decías que estabas harto de mi actitud, que estabas harto de ser el que siempre cometía errores indescriptiblemente terribles que me obligabas a llenar mis labios de gritos e insultos… entonces yo te decía que me dejaras, que te buscaras a una chica hermosa, una que pudiera tener hijos, una que pudiera presentarte y llevarte con sus padres todos los fines de semana…  
Una chica sana…  
Eso era lo más importante.  
Que ella estuviera sana…  
Y entonces volvió a pasar. Tan solo una semana después de aquella vez en la que el dolor se incrementó, eso volvió a pasar…  
Pero ésta vez tú estabas ahí, y no importaba cuántas veces yo rogara para que no notaras que la cabeza se me estaba fundiendo mientras lavabas los platos, no importaba cuánto intenté ponerme de pie y salir caminando hacia la habitación, no importaba…  
No importaba porque apenas me puse de pie, caí y me golpeé la nuca con fuerza contra el piso. Perdí el conocimiento ahí, frente a ti.  
Me llevaste a la clínica, más por el pequeño hilillo de sangre entre mi cabello que por otra cosa.  
Tú creías que yo me había tropezado o resbalado y que me había desmayado por el golpe en la nuca al caer, y que solo era eso, nada más.  
Creías que me llevarías a la clínica, creías que me curarían la pequeña herida en la nuca, creías que yo despertaría, creías que me llevarías a casa, que me besarías… creías que todo saldría bien…  
Creías que todo estaba bien…  
Siempre que estabas conmigo creías que todo era perfecto, ¡Y no! ¡No estaba bien! ¡Nada estaba bien!  
Y lo siento Thor…  
Lo siento tanto…  
De haber sabido con seguridad que esto pasaría yo jamás habría ido a aquella panadería nunca en mi vida aquel día, jamás habría aceptado ir a pasar el rato en la plaza, jamás me hubiera enamorado, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás…  
Abrí los ojos en aquella habitación de la clínica, me dolía la cabeza y apenas podía entender que no estaba en casa. Giré la vista y ahí estabas tú, sentado a un lado de esa cama metálica.  
—Hola… —me dijiste.  
Yo estaba ansioso, desesperado, y es que necesitaba saber qué era lo que tú sabías con exactitud.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —te pregunté.  
—En la clínica… —me dijiste.  
Tus ojos estaban rojos, habías llorado, pero ahora estabas completamente inmóvil y serio.  
—Bueno… ya vámonos… —te dije, e intenté ponerme de pie, pero la nuca me punzó.  
—¿Tú lo sabías? —me preguntaste, con esa voz tan fría, esa voz que utilizabas con tus subordinados cuando cometían un gravísimo error—. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por eso actuaste así durante toda la semana? ¿Porque querías que yo te dejara?  
No pude mirarte a los ojos, ni siquiera pude formular excusas o defensas.  
—No… —me dijiste, y tu voz se quebró—. No es posible que lo supieras… tú no eres egoísta, no eres cruel… así que si algo te pasara, si sintieras algo, por mínimo que sea… sabrías que YO NECESITO SABERLO, sabrías que yo moriría si me ocultaras algo… lo sabrías porque sabes que yo te amo demasiado…  
Entonces te miré por primera vez directamente a los ojos desde que empezaste a acusarme.  
—Están haciendo unos exámenes… —me dijiste—. Te juro que si me entero de que algo te ha pasado, sea lo que sea… nada cambiará entre nosotros, excepto el hecho de que esa actitud tuya durante ésta semana se puede ir al carajo, porque hagas lo que hagas… yo no pienso dejarte ¿Me escuchaste?  
Yo no sabía qué contestarte.  
Cómo contestarte si… si yo sabía cómo acabaría todo esto, cómo…  
—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a mi madre? —te pregunté, esquivando tu mirada—. ¿Sabes cómo se puso mi padre cuando ella murió? —te dije, para luego ésta vez terminar de ponerme de pie—. No te necesito a mi lado, no necesito que estés a mi lado… puedo yo solo… y tú puedes buscar a alguien más a quien poder cuidar y amar Thor, porque yo solo puedo valerme por mí mismo… además… yo ya no te quiero… ha sido un martirio vivir y casarme con alguien que es tan diferente a mí, tan distinto a mí, alguien como tú…  
Estaba dispuesto a romperte, estaba siendo egoísta, estaba siendo cruel, estaba siendo todo lo que tú nunca creerías que yo pudiera ser contigo…  
Estaba queriendo que no me vieras eventualmente agonizando y muriendo, enfermo y desahuciado sintiéndote completamente impotente mientras tu esposo, el hombre al que amabas te decía adiós de forma abrupta, imprevista, pero tan lenta y tan sumamente dolorosa…  
Pero entonces el doctor llegó…  
Me interrumpió. Interrumpió mi acto de romper tú corazón y hacer que te alejaras de mí…  
—Ya estás despierto… —me dijo el doctor, como si temiera decir lo que iba a decir mientras yo estuviera ahí, escuchándolo—. Bueno… entonces agilizaré las cosas porque no tenemos tiempo… —me dijo, mirándome fijamente a mí—. Loki… necesitas entrar en tratamiento en éste preciso instante. Es un milagro que los síntomas no hayan ocurrido hace varios meses… no tenemos tiempo… tienes un tumor cerebral que te está matando y son células cancerígenas, así que… lo único viable ahora es operar lo más pronto posible…  
No pudo continuar, yo no lo dejé.  
Vio mis ojos llenos de dolor, y es que yo sabía lo que era, pero tener la certeza de que no me equivocaba era…  
—No… —le susurre, con la voz fría, pero cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos—. Por favor no… —le dije, y entonces mi voz se quebró—. Thor vámonos… llévame a casa… —te pedí, te supliqué, y sentí tus brazos rodeándome.  
—Todo va a salir bien… —me dijiste, tu voz sonaba rara, como si contuvieses un grito desgarrador, un sinfín de maldiciones, un grito agónico secundado por lágrimas invisibles y un nudo muy latente justo en medio de tu garganta—. Todo estará bien…  
—Así es… si el tratamiento funciona y la cirugía sale bien… —nos dijo el doctor—. Entonces todo va a salir muy bien Loki…  
—¡Nada saldrá bien! —te dije, ignorando al doctor y apartándote de mí, mirándote fijamente a los ojos—. Nada sale nunca bien…  
Tú solo me miraste, me diste un beso en la frente, un beso suave, un beso dulce que se sentía como una despedida. Una despedida de aquellos días preciosos, aquellos días de hace apenas una semana, hace apenas unos cuantos días…  
Días de cuando tú y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras hacíamos el amor, mientras nos sabíamos perfectos, únicos, dulces… y eternos…  
—Nada saldrá bien… —volví a susurrar, dejando que me abrazaras con fuerza, envolviéndome a mí mismo entre tus brazos llenos de la paz que busco a diario desde que te conocí e incluso desde mucho antes. Esos brazos perfectos que siempre están llenos de todo lo que amo…  
—Por favor… ponle más ganas amor… por favor… —me susurraste, me pediste—. Sabes que si algo te pasa… a mí también… así que si algo sale mal… a mí también Loki… a mí también…  
Te miré a los ojos sin poder creer lo que me decías. Sin querer creerlo…  
Fue eso que tú dijiste lo que me hizo intentarlo, intentarlo todo, intentarlo de verdad…  
Y es que la idea de que si yo moría tú me seguirías me carcomía el alma a diario… aún lo hace mi amor… aún lo hace…

 

*****  
[24 de marzo, 2017].  
Tan dulce y tan bello…  
Tan perfecto ante mis ojos…

“El amor de mi vida…”.

Eso eres tú para mí Thor…  
Por ti lo dejé todo, los gritos e insultos de mi padre que me decía que no me había criado a pesar de estar solo, para que yo me convirtiera en un enfermo sexual.  
Las miradas de mis parientes más lejanos y cercanos que en algún momento se habían enterado y que ahora me veían como si yo pudiera atacar a sus hijos o contagiarles algo por el hecho de respirar a su lado.  
Te pedí que hiciéramos nuestra vida juntos en otro país, lejos de todo lo que conocíamos y que nos dio la espalda por el sencillo hecho de amar.  
Cuando nos casamos te pedí que no preguntaras nunca por mi familia, y que ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de nuestra existencia, de nuestra salud o de nuestra felicidad.  
Cuando me hicieron la cirugía, cuando inicié con los tratamientos, o cuando la terapia adyuvante no funcionó y recaí y empezamos de nuevo… no quería que ellos se enteraran, no quería que Laufey se enterara, no quería tenerlo cerca en lo absoluto, y no quería que se acercara a ti…  
Recuerdo que cuando eras mi amigo él estaba feliz porque yo estaba feliz, pero cuando le dije que me gustabas, cuando te presenté a él como mi enamorado, éramos tan jóvenes y sin embargo él te golpeó.  
Te llamó enfermo, huérfano, abandonado y otras cosas que me hicieron odiarlo por completo.  
Así que ahora, no quiero que él se acerque a mí y no quiero que se acerque a ti.  
No quise que supiera de nuestra felicidad y la maldijera, y ahora no quiero que sepa de nuestro suplicio y se regocije por ello.  
Él dijo que si me negaba a dejarte olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo un hijo.  
¿Sabes lo que le dije Thor?  
No le dije nada.  
Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, mientras él te echaba y nos insultaba a ambos, le decía que por favor escuchara, que por favor intentara comprender, que no era nada como él creía, que nos queríamos, que ser amigos no bastaba porque queríamos más y lo sabíamos desde hace un par de años, y que necesitábamos decirle al mundo que éramos una pareja dispuesta a ser reconocida y también respetada como tal…  
Se lo decía todo de golpe. Las palabras se trababan unas a otras contra el nudo doloroso en mi garganta y mi lengua hacía lo posible por deletrearlas y pronunciarlas bien para que él pudiera entender…  
Mientras él arrojaba con furia al piso los platos de la encimera y gritaba que yo no podía ser tan insensible, cruel, inhumano, traicionero y malagradecido.  
Que qué diría mi madre que empeoró al tenerme, que casi dio su vida por tenerme.  
Que qué diría el mundo…  
Yo le explicaba, le suplicaba, y él gritaba y arrojaba todo a su paso.  
Ninguno de los dos escuchaba al otro, solo queríamos imponernos y ya.  
Entonces él dijo eso…  
—¡Lo dejarás en éste preciso instante! —me gritó, y mi mundo se vino abajo—. ¡Si Thor quiere irse a estudiar arquitectura, que lo haga! ¡Pero tú no te irás con él! Si lo haces Loki… ¡Si lo haces! ¡Te juro que olvidaré que alguna vez tuve un hijo! ¡Te juro que ya no serás mi hijo! ¡Serás un asqueroso depravado desconocido al cual ni siquiera querré mirar por la calle!  
Entonces yo me quedé mudo…  
Quería decirle algo, no sé bien qué.  
Quizá gritarle, quizá seguir intentando explicarle, quizá disculparme, quizá rogarle…  
Pero dejarte a ti nunca. Eso ni se me ocurrió.  
Así que no dije nada.  
El nudo en mi garganta, ése nudo que se te forma cuando quieres llorar pero el dolor se intensifica y no puedes ni respirar sin hipar… eso me detenía…  
Así que decidí ir a mi habitación, decidí subir con pasos rápidos y rudos. Él me siguió a la misma velocidad y por un momento me sobresalté al pensar que me molería a golpes hasta dejarme paralítico e impedir lo que sea que yo quisiera hacer…  
Entonces apuré aún más el paso, entré a mi habitación y observé las cosas alrededor…  
Afuera el día era soleado, lo recuerdo porque yo no llevaba más ropa que unos pantalones y una polera sin mangas. Era un verano espléndido.  
Estaba apunto de tomar una casaca y quizá mi mochila y llenarla de cosas básicas, como mis ahorros, la foto de mi madre, mi celular y sus audífonos, la laptop, el USB, una muda de ropa…  
Pero entonces sentí su mirada azul en mi nuca, esa mirada de hielo ruso que espantaba a sus clientes en la heladería familiar.  
Él estaba quieto en la puerta, esperando a ver qué era lo que yo haría, esperando en el marco de la puerta como una estatua, un gigante de hielo, un gárgola enorme que me impediría salir de ahí en varios días, al menos hasta que tú te hubieras ido a por tu beca en la escuela de arquitectura…  
Y de pronto reparé en el innegable hecho de que todo lo que había en esa casa era suyo. La ropa, el celular, la mochila, todo, incluso el dinero que yo había ahorrado de lo que él me pagaba por trabajar en su heladería, todo, todo era suyo, incluso yo…  
Todo, a excepción de ese pisapapeles dorado con la forma de un canario que tú me habías regalado con tu primer sueldo decente.  
Eso fue lo único que tomé de la habitación…  
Habrá sido mi mirada, mis lágrimas silenciosas llenas de odio, tristeza y decepción lo que le impidieron a Laufey moverse un ápice.  
Yo caminé con lentitud, pasé por su lado evitando tocarlo a toda costa, y me fui.  
Nunca más regresé, jamás, y seguramente nunca lo haré.  
Fui a tu departamento, ése en el que vivías con tus compañeros del internado.  
Cuando llegué, tú estabas sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en tu frente por el golpe que Laufey te había dado y que te había cortado con su anillo de bodas. Abriste la puerta, yo te miré, acaricié tu rostro con la punta de mis dedos… y negué con la cabeza…  
No mi amor…  
No teníamos la “bendición” de mi padre, apenas sí teníamos la bendición de tus cuatro amigos, a los cuales aún les costaba asimilarlo, pero te conocían de toda la vida. Y cuando no tienes ni padres, ni hermanos, ni parientes, justo como ellos, entonces te aferras con fuerza a aquellos con los que fuiste criado.  
Ellos no tenían nada, tú por lo menos tenías a tu tío y su panadería.  
Así que ellos te querían y tú los querías, por lo que intentaban entender no solo que fueras gay, sino también que lucharas por ello… por mí…  
Para entonces ya teníamos la mayoría de edad, de hecho esa fue una de las razones por las que se lo dijimos a Laufey, así que nos fuimos.  
Me enteré de que recién entonces aceptaste la beca que se te ofrecía en el extranjero, y es que querías estar seguro de poder llevarme “legalmente” contigo. Poder estar seguro de que Laufey nos entendería, de que entendería que yo te quería acompañar… tú creías que entendería porque lo querías, lo respetabas, lo admirabas. Amabas a mi padre tanto como yo lo amaba…  
Nada pasó como lo deseabas, pero igual me llevaste contigo.  
Quizá el hecho de que sí o sí yo iría contigo era la única seguridad que teníamos antes de exponernos así.  
Entonces ambos trabajamos en lo que fuera, tú a medio tiempo y yo a tiempo completo.  
No nos iba nada mal, incluso, en nuestra pobreza, teníamos dinero para darnos ciertos lujos.  
Y pronto tuvimos el dinero para pagarme las clases en el conservatorio de música, y cuando terminé mis estudios fui contratado como profesor en una pequeña escuela local.  
Y todo fue genial.  
Todo fue perfecto.  
Lo era porque estábamos juntos.  
Jamás llorábamos, nos amábamos demasiado para hacerlo.  
Yo no me arrepentía de nada, lo haría todo de nuevo.  
Dejarlo todo y empezar de cero juntos fue la mejor decisión de nuestra vida.  
Era todo tan hermoso, tú eras mi sol Thor, mi ángel, mi estrella, el único que me hacía brillar como un diamante. Y mi brillo era únicamente para ti, para tus ojos, para tus labios. Yo era solo para ti y tú eras solamente para mí…  
Esperarte a la hora del almuerzo era como esperar a un ángel. Sonreírte era aquello que más amaba hacer, aquello que me producía la mayor felicidad del mundo. Amarte y recibirte cada noche en mi cuerpo era… lo era todo…  
A veces teníamos problemas, no lo negaré, como tu odiosa manía de leer el periódico a la hora del desayuno, o aquella de dejar la puerta del baño abierta siempre. ¡Dios!  
Ah no, pero tengo otra peor: siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre… siempre que por accidente te veía cepillarte los dientes me dabas un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo cuando te afeitabas. ¡Por Jesús! Lo peor es que a ti te divertía…  
Cielo santo…  
Ahora es tan gracioso…  
Todo era tan perfecto en ése momento…  
A pesar de mis defectos de diva indomable que son muchos, y de los tuyos que son tan dulces y tan pocos…  
La vida era tan perfecta en verdad, tanto… que empecé a creer que duraría para siempre…  
Pero no.  
No sé si pensar que esto es por culpa de toda esa perfección que nos tocó vivir juntos, o que toda esa perfección fue como un “premio consuelo” por toda la tristeza que tendríamos que pasar…  
Sea como sea…  
Aquí estamos nosotros, aún luchando, aún vivos.  
Ahí estás tú, mi amante imponente y dulce, mi Thor… mi dios…  
Con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared de la habitación y sentado en esa incómoda silla metálica.  
No recuerdo qué pasó antes de cerrar los ojos, apenas sí logro saber que estaba saliendo de radioterapia y… ¿Me dormí? O ¿Me desmayé?  
Giro mi rostro y observo tu cabello rubio revuelto como un nido, sonrío al pensar que algo podría salir en cualquier momento de allí…  
Tus pestañas casi doradas están firmemente cerradas, tu respiración demasiado acompasada me da a entender que estás demasiado cansado… demasiado…  
Ambos lo estamos mi amor.  
Ambos lo estamos.  
Verte así ahora me hace pensar en todos esos días hermosos, me hace recordar demasiado todo lo bello que vivimos juntos.  
Y entonces quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y besarte más.  
Desearía retroceder el tiempo y hacer el amor contigo muchas, muchas veces más…  
Desearía retroceder el tiempo a aquellos días tan perfectos…

 

Hot summer nights mid july  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child….  
[Las calientes noches de verano a mediados de julio  
Cuando tú y yo éramos siempre salvajes  
Los días de locura, las luces de la ciudad  
La forma en que jugabas conmigo como un niño…]

 

Eres tan valiente mi amor, tanto en verdad…  
Lo que tú y yo vivimos, lo que sentimos, lo que dijimos… TODO, todo lo tengo grabado a fuego en mí, imborrable, intachable, innegable… tan lejano, pero tan cierto…  
Tan triste…  
Porque nunca seremos así de nuevo mi amor, mi dulce Thor… nunca más… jamás…  
Y me pregunto…

 

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will…  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful…  
[¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso?  
¿Me seguirás amando cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma adolorida?  
Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás  
Yo sé que tú lo harás…  
¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea hermoso?]

 

Sé que tú me amas Thor…  
Me amas tanto… tanto que no puedo resistirlo. Tanto que me da miedo dejarte. Tanto que temo rendirme, aunque duela, aunque ya no pueda…  
Porque ¿Sabes?  
Me duele… y ya no puedo…  
Prometí luchar incansablemente.  
Prometí ser un caballero fiel, de aguante inquebrantable, prometí ser fuerte…  
Pero me duele demasiado…  
Ya no puedo mi amor.  
Ya no puedo así que… por favor… por favor… déjame ir…  
Cada medicina es veneno. Un veneno que me hace dejar de ser yo un poco más cada día. Ya no me reconozco, hay muchas cosas que he olvidado.  
He olvidado nuestro primer beso.  
¿Me lo diste tú verdad?  
A veces despierto y te digo que debes irte ya, que mi padre podría entrar, que podría vernos… y es que estoy seguro de que aún estamos allá.  
A veces te acuso de ser tú el que me causa éste dolor en la quimioterapia.  
A veces te digo que me des cinco panes…  
A veces…  
Mi amor…  
Quiero dejarme ir, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de dejarte…  
Dios…  
Si hubiera una forma… si yo pudiera…

 

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let me  
Father tell me if you can…  
[Querido señor… cuando yo llegue al cielo  
Por favor déjame traer a mi hombre  
Cuando él venga dime que me dejarás  
Padre dime si tú puedes…]

 

Te amo demasiado Thor y soy egoísta, igual que tú.  
Y es que si tú no me quieres dejar ir, yo no quiero irme sin llevarte conmigo, sin esperarte hasta que vengas conmigo…  
Entonces mi amor…  
¿Qué hacemos con éste amor?  
¿Qué hacemos con todo esto que sentimos el uno por el otro?  
Tú no puedes dejar de ser perfecto para mí, y yo tampoco para ti… eso es imposible…

 

¡Oh! that grace, ¡Oh! that body,  
¡Oh! that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds…  
[¡Oh! ésa elegancia, ¡Oh! ése cuerpo,  
¡Oh! ése rostro que me hace querer ir de fiesta  
Él es mi sol, él me hace brillar como diamantes…]

 

Ambos brillamos el uno para el otro, entonces…  
¿Qué hacemos Thor?  
¿Intentamos luchar una vez más?  
¿Intentamos pensar que esto se acabará?  
¿Intentamos creer firmemente que yo mejoraré?  
Sí ¿Verdad?  
Sí…  
Lo haremos.  
Yo lo haré Thor…  
Lo haré por ti… lucharé por ti… solo un poco más… un poco… un poco más…

 

*****  
[25 de marzo, 2017].  
Ya es la segunda vibración en mi bolsillo y soy perfectamente consciente de ello, pero hoy no quiero ir a trabajar. Hoy estoy tan cansado.  
Hoy quiero abrazarte más que nunca Loki, más que siempre.  
Hoy quiero decirte una vez más, muchas veces más, que te amo, que tú lo eres todo, y que sin ti… sin ti no soy nada…  
La vibración se detiene y yo podría decirle a mi asistente que no iré al trabajo de nuevo, incluso podría decirle que recaíste por la tarde, que estabas tan confundido y tan desorientado que me arañaste e intentaste correr después de la radioterapia…  
Podría decirle que no me duele el arañazo vendado en mi brazo.  
Podría decirle que me duele verte así, que cuando corriste de mí diciendo que yo quería matarte me sentí tan desorientado como tú…  
Podría decir tantas cosas… pero no me atrevo. No tengo a quién.  
Tengo miedo y estoy cansado.  
Tengo miedo de estar solo en esto, de que ni siquiera te tengo a ti cuando estás así de desorientado y adolorido.  
Me siento tan solo…  
Como si luchara contra un huracán por mi cuenta y no hubiera nadie a mi lado…  
Pero sé que detrás de mí estás tú Loki igual de asustado, igual de cansado…  
Así que no dejaré de luchar amor, no dejaré de pelear. No lo hice antes y no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora…  
No lo haré nunca.  
Una nueva vibración en mi bolsillo me obliga a abrir los ojos.  
Mis pestañas están algo pegadas y húmedas. No lloré, lo juro.  
Y es que no puedo llorar, si lo hago siento que estés donde estés tú lo verías, y puedo soportarlo todo bebé, todo… pero no a ti sufrir porque yo lloro. No a ti viéndome débil.  
Así que me pongo de pie…  
Te veo dormir unos minutos, con ése rostro apagado, pálido, con el gorro verde oscuro de lana que te calienta del frío que siempre sueles tener a pesar de que estamos en los días cálidos de la primavera, a pesar del calefactor en la habitación.  
Tus pestañas se ven más pequeñas y escasas de lo que podría recordar. Tus labios se ven pálidos y de un color que mezcla el naranja con el rosado… quisiera besarlos… quisiera besarte…  
Increíblemente mi deseo sexual por ti no ha menguado ni un poco, seguramente eso me convierte en una bestia mi diva durmiente…  
Te sonrío y me acerco a ti, poso mis labios en los tuyos, arriesgándome a un nuevo golpe y quizá un par de gritos, arriesgándome a que despiertes y te asustes creyéndome un desconocido. Arriesgándome a que aún estés en uno de tus ataques de descoordinación y confusión…  
Pero te siento moverte con suavidad, así que abro los ojos y me encuentro con esa selva exquisita en tu mirada, esa selva virgen y ahora opaca, seca… adolorida…  
—Hola… —me susurras, con la voz ronca, seguramente por todo lo que gritaste ayer insultándonos a todos, a los doctores, a las enfermeras, y a mí.  
—Hola mi príncipe… —te susurro con suavidad.  
—No Thor… rey… —me dices, corrigiéndome con un pequeño y tierno reproche.  
Y yo te doy un nuevo beso fugaz en los labios…  
—Mi dios… —te digo, mirándote fijamente y enamorándome de ti.  
Me sonríes y yo muero.  
Mis ojos escuecen, las lágrimas amenazan con dejarse caer como grifos abiertos y rotos, así que me giro y tomo mi abrigo, te doy la espalda mientras me lo pongo y pestañeo varias veces intentando seguir fuerte para ti…  
—Iré a comprar algo para desayunar… —te digo, y recién me giro a verte y me acerco a ti para darte otro beso.  
—Te ves fatal amor… —me dices.  
—Y tú te ves hermoso Loki, podrías salir en la portada de Vogue… —te digo, y tú quieres poder darme un manotazo pero no puedes ni alzar la mano—. Te amo…  
Tú asientes en silencio. Sé que quieres llorar, a diferencia de mí no puedes esconderlo dándome la espalda.  
—Ya vuelvo… —te digo, y empiezo a irme.  
—¿No irás a trabajar? —me preguntas, haciendo que me detenga en silencio—. Por favor ve… no soy el único que te necesita… todo el mundo te necesita…  
Sigues diciendo eso, pero no te creo, o lo hago, pero no me importa.  
Qué más da si alguien me necesita. Tú eres el único que cuenta para mí y lo sabes, lo sabes y por eso insistes en recordarme que no eres el único ser vivo en el mundo…  
—Y date una ducha Thor, por favor… —me dices, intentando reír pero apenas haciendo una mueca y un sonido similar al de un jadeo.  
—¿Apesto? —te pregunto, mirándote fijamente con una sonrisa.  
—No… pero se ve que lo necesitas… —me dices, y me sonríes.  
Amo tus sonrisas, ¿Te lo dije alguna vez?  
Las amo a todas, a esa que es suave, a esa que es ladina y divina, a esa que está llena de amor, a esa que es fingida pero comprensiva y que les dabas a tus alumnos rebeldes…  
Te amo a ti Loki…  
Y verte así me rompe el alma en cientos de pedazos…  
—Está bien… —te digo, y vuelvo a acercarme a ti—. Iré a la casa, me daré una ducha, me cambiaré de ropa… y luego estaré aquí de nuevo ¿Está bien?  
Tú asientes resignado y yo te beso.  
Me animo a acariciar tu barbilla y hacer que abras los labios, y me animo a acariciar esa abertura, solo la abertura, con mi lengua…  
—No puedo… —me dices, en un jadeo cansado, y giras el rostro.  
Temo que pienses que te deseo carnal y salvajemente importándome un carajo tu delicado estado…  
—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento… —te digo, intentando disculparme—. Lo siento mi amor, lo siento… solo quería… ni siquiera yo sé lo que quería…  
—Yo sí… —me dices—. No pienso lo que estás pensando, es solo que si algo pasara, yo querré más y no puedo… y eso es tan frustrante… odio no poder recibirte en mis caderas y odio que no puedas penetrarme…  
—¡Está bien! Está bien, está bien, está bien Loki… ya entendí mi cielo, no tienes que ser tan… descriptivo… —te digo, evitando el calor que me recorrió al recordar cosas y al escucharte decirlas—. Lo siento bebé, lo siento… soy un idiota egoísta que no piensa en lo que tú piensas, lo siento…  
Tú me sonríes y yo te devuelvo la sonrisa. Mis ojos quieren llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lo permito, no puedo permitirlo…  
Hace apenas dos días estabas en casa, estábamos bien…  
Yo fui a trabajar en la mañana, tú te quedaste…  
Estabas lavando algo, o yo qué sé, y el celular se te cayó en el lavabo, así que tomaste mi viejo celular y lo cargaste.  
Fuiste al supermercado a comprar detergente, y a medio camino caíste sobre el pavimento en medio de la calle.  
Un amable taxista te llevó al hospital por emergencias, allí buscaron alguna identificación, no encontraron ninguna, solo dinero en efectivo, buscaron en el celular y llamaron a aquel contacto que decía “papá”.  
Laufey está aquí mi cielo…  
Acaba de llegar después de hacer escala en dos lugares.  
No sé ni cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos…  
¿Me culpará por no haberte cuidado?  
Y es que yo debí haberte cuidado, debí procurar siempre tu felicidad, tu salud, tu bienestar…  
¡Y no pude!  
No pude…  
Paso cerca de las bancas de la clínica y me siento en una de ellas, no observo nada. Mis ojos están fijos en el piso blanco y brillante, pero yo no observo nada.  
—¿Thor?  
Un temblor recorre mis brazos.  
Esa voz…  
Esa voz fría.  
Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que tu padre me dio el golpe más doloroso de toda mi vida, casi me hizo perder la consciencia aquel día…  
Elevo la vista esperando encontrarme con los ojos de hielo de tu padre… y sí, no me equivoqué, ahí está él…  
Con una gabardina gris en el brazo y vistiendo un suéter azul oscuro.  
—Señor… —le digo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y poniéndome de pie sin atreverme a darle la mano y dándole un corto asentimiento, esperando que eso baste como saludo.  
—¿Por qué no me dijeron? —me pregunta, y yo descifro sus palabras en mi mente.  
Dios, estoy tan cansado que podría dormirme en ese mismo lugar, ahí, de pie.  
—Él no quiso… —le digo, apenas consciente de su mirada llena de furia.  
—Le envié cartas, mandé mensajes a la contestadora de su casa… —me dice, y yo escucho todas esas “r” pronunciadas con énfasis, ése acento ruso que a ti te gustaba imitar hace tantos años—. Jamás me contestaron, jamás…  
Yo me quedo en silencio, no puedo decirle que tú borrabas todos sus mensajes antes de escucharlos, y rompías todas las cartas antes de leerlas, no puedo decírselo ¿Verdad?  
—No puedo creer lo desconsiderados que son… ¡Es mi hijo Thor! —me dice él, y se queda callado de pronto, como si hubiera visto algo en mí—. ¿Y qué te pasó a ti?  
Yo lo miro, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refiere.  
Observo sus ojos de hielo celeste recorrerme de pies a cabeza.  
—No te descuides… —me dice, y me pasa de largo—. Ve a casa un rato, yo estaré aquí… quiero hablar a solas con él…  
Y yo quiero decirle que tú no sabes que él está aquí, que quizá yo deba acompañarles…  
Pero nada sale de mis labios.  
Siempre he sabido que no hablar con él es algo que te carcome el alma.  
Siempre he sabido que lo extrañas.  
Así que me voy y los dejo a solas.  
No sé qué se están diciendo, no sé si al menos te ha encontrado despierto. No lo sé.  
Llego a casa, abro la puerta y me quedo en el pórtico observando dentro…  
Todo es tan frío y tan distante sin ti.  
Extraño tus sonrisas recibiéndome, extraño verte llegar con los exámenes de tus alumnos, extraño todo de ti…  
Te extraño a ti…  
Ya ni siquiera quiero seguir viviendo en ésta casa…  
Tú siempre lo fuiste todo para mí Loki.  
Eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre me haces sentir muy seguro.  
Siempre me reconfortaste. Al tenerte no necesitaba tener nada más, nada en lo absoluto…  
Recuerdo que al principio de todo esto pretendíamos que estábamos en una etapa.  
Un ciclo con un principio, una mitad y un final. Y que el ciclo de la enfermedad iba a terminar eventualmente y nosotros íbamos a volver a la normalidad…  
Aquella vez, cuando regresamos de la clínica luego de que el doctor nos comunicara por primera vez la existencia del tumor cerebral, ambos estábamos en silencio…  
No podíamos ni hablar como antes, y ambos temíamos que ese silencio y ese miedo se hicieran eternos.  
Cenamos sin mirarnos a los ojos. Fenrir nos veía extraño, nos hacía mimitos y se enredaba entre nuestras piernas, le era fácil hacerlo y exigir cariño porque apenas era un cachorro, nuestro pequeño husky siberiano… incluso al verlo sabía que extrañabas a tu ruso padre…  
Tú lo cargaste y lo pusiste en su canasta, luego tomaste mi mano sin decir nada, me guiaste a la habitación, me desvestiste y luego te desvestiste tú…  
Yo te entendía, pero me daba miedo.  
Me daba miedo pensar que ésta era la última vez, me daba miedo pensar que hace un día todo era perfecto, con todo y tus sermones falsos, eran días perfectos…  
Sentí que te estabas despidiendo de mí.  
Estabas arrodillado frente a mí, intentando darme placer una última vez, y yo te obligué a ponerte de pie junto a mí y te abracé con fuerza.  
No quería soltarte Loki, quería tenerte así por siempre, a mi lado vestido tan solo con tu amor igual que yo…  
Quería congelar el tiempo y quedarme así eternamente…  
Esa noche no hicimos nada.  
Nos quedamos desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama, cubiertos por las mantas.  
Te susurré que eras perfecto y hermoso, te dije que te amaba, que eras mi rey, mi dios… mi amor…  
Me mirabas con tus ojos de selva en silencio, habían tantas palabras en tus ojos, tantas cosas que querías decirme… tantas…  
Tantas que no sabías cómo pronunciarlas, pero no hacía falta, y es que también sabías que yo las entendía todas, sabías que las estaba sintiendo.  
Sabías que las sentí en carne viva desde aquel día hace años, cuando corrimos intentando alcanzar el tren y cuando nos detuvimos agitados, llenos de adrenalina y llenos de alegría, y tú me empujaste contra aquel árbol y me besaste…  
Fue el beso más torpe de nuestras vidas… pero tú sabías que acababas de encadenarme en cuerpo y alma a ti…  
Tú sabías que yo te amaba un poco más cada día. Tú lo sabías Loki…  
Así que no había necesidad de palabras. Solo caricias suaves, solo el celeste cielo en mis ojos mezclándose con la selva virgen de los tuyos…  
Una selva celestial…  
Al día siguiente despertaste muy animado, me sedujiste por completo con esa sonrisa ladina y pícara que adornaba tus labios de rosa mientras te colocabas a horcajadas sobre mí y mordías tu labio inferior sintiendo mi desnudez mañanera contra la tuya…  
Un jadeo… quizá dos…  
Y me enderecé para besarte con toda la pasión que me inspirabas. Enredé mis dedos en tu cabello negro, te lo jalé con fuerza para que me mostraras tu cuello.  
Te quejaste por la pequeña herida en tu nuca y me disculpé, te reíste y empujaste mis hombros contra la cama.  
Te restregaste a mí como un animal en celo, provocándome a ser rudo contigo, provocándome a tomarte con fuerza y sin descanso…  
Y lo hice mi amor, te hice gritar mi nombre…  
Rocé tantas veces tu exquisito punto P provocándote más y más, y te obligué a esperar mi clímax. Nos divertimos tanto que los multiorgasmos pasaron a ser nuestro segundo nombre… una última vez…  
Te hice el amor varias veces, y es que lo quiera o no… esa también era mi despedida…  
Es terrible para alguien pensar en el pasado, en lo que hubiera podido hacer mejor, en aquello que no debió callar, y en las cosas que nunca debió decir…  
Soy afortunado porque no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, lo haría todo de nuevo, tal cual…  
Y es que todo eso, todo ese pasado a veces con lágrimas, a veces con alegría, absolutamente todo… me llevó a conocerte, a amarte, a tenerte, a saberte mío…  
Y aunque ahora, actualmente, te esté perdiendo a diario… tengo siempre presente de que al menos esto, al menos esto que estamos pasando, es demasiado inevitable como para que nos torturemos por ello…  
Lo único que de verdad desearía es poder retroceder el tiempo, volver a esos días maravillosos y perfectos… y amarte el doble, el triple… amarte como te amé pero más y mejor…  
Desearía volver allá, a esa luz tan lejana y hermosa estancada en el tiempo…

 

Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul…  
[Los calientes días de verano, el rock ‘n’ roll  
La manera en que tocabas para mí en tu show  
Y todas las formas en que empecé a conocer  
Tu linda cara y tu alma eléctrica…]

 

Recuerdo que al principio de todo esto, ambos pretendíamos que nuestras vidas iban a volver a la normalidad…  
Siempre que hacíamos una modificación, siempre que alterábamos nuestra rutina diaria, decíamos “por el momento” o “para cuando te sientas mejor”…  
La realidad es que nunca te volviste a sentir mejor, sino todo lo contrario, perdiste el cabello, perdiste muchas veces tu sonrisa y tu buen humor, y cambiamos nuestra cómoda cama en casa para mudarnos casi por completo a la cruel habitación de la clínica.

“Yo haré que estés bien Loki…”.

Te había dicho eso miles de veces. Y esa era una promesa, una que no podía cumplir sin importar qué…  
Había momentos en los que no me reconocías en lo absoluto, gritabas, y me golpeabas. Me echabas desesperadamente con insultos, con gritos y con patadas de la habitación.  
Y había veces en las que me llamabas con lágrimas, con súplicas… y con los brazos abiertos, diciendo que te dolía, que tenías náuseas, mareos y un sinfín de incómodos malestares interminables… y yo corría hacia ti, a tu encuentro.  
Y luego dormías. A veces despertabas mal, otras podías descansar un poco más, y yo te abrazaba con fuerza, te besaba con un roce suave apenas, un roce inmensamente satisfactorio que nos llenaba a ambos de tanto, tanto amor, de la calidez que añorábamos cada minuto y que solo podíamos brindarnos el uno al otro…  
Yo te imaginaba con alas blancas Loki, justo como las de un ángel…  
Alas preciosas de un blanco deslumbrantemente puro y luminoso, con los ojos cerrados y a veces con una expresión llena de curiosidad por mi existencia, por mi naturaleza, por mis sentimientos por ti, por mis pensamientos…  
Por mí…  
Y yo… yo era como una criatura con alas negras de murciélago. Alas terribles, casi horribles…  
Yo me imaginaba como la bestia salvaje, algo ruda y torpe que había asaltado tu bellísimo corazón…  
Y la realidad era otra…  
Y es que tú habías heredado una enfermedad terminal de tu madre, y cuando te veía no veía alas de ángel mi amor…  
Sino que veía a un hombre cuya juventud y belleza estaban cubiertas en su mayoría de veces por una mascarilla de oxígeno, y por un gorro que cubría la piel blanca de tu cráneo expuesto y ya sin ése hermoso y sedoso cabello negro que solía enmarcarte el rostro y acariciar la base de tu cuello cada que te movías…  
La realidad era que NADA fue lo mismo nunca más…  
Ninguno de nuestros planes, ninguno de nuestros sueños…  
Aquellas palabras de “cuando te sientas mejor” se quedaron en un recuerdo que ya no mencionábamos nunca.  
Y es tan doloroso Loki…  
Tan doloroso para mí, para ti, para todos, incluso para Laufey…  
Y sé que ya no soy aquel gallardo príncipe azul que te pidió matrimonio en ese restaurante, de rodillas y con una sonrisa enorme…  
Sé que ya no soy aquel hombre de apariencia correcta y responsable que te susurraba la idea de adoptar niños y agrandar nuestra familia…  
Sé que ya no soy aquel semental que te mordía el cuello con pasión mientras te empujaba contra los azulejos de la ducha para hacerte el amor y hacerte gritar y escuchar el eco de nuestras voces pidiendo más…  
Sé que no soy aquel íncubo de ojos azules que abarcaban un cielo eterno y que te mostraba el paraíso con un movimiento frenético e imparable de su pelvis contra tus caderas…  
Sé que no soy aquel rudo y valiente guerrero nórdico que te defendía del mundo entero, y en el que confiabas para protegerte de todo los males habidos y por haber, aquel cuyos poderosos brazos alrededor de tu cintura te daban más seguridad que cualquier bunker…  
Sé que ahora soy un zombi con pinta de espantapájaros que lucha por recordar comer tres veces al día, o mejor dicho, que lucha por comer sin que estés tú a su lado.  
Sé que ahora soy un mapache desgreñado, con ojeras enormes y labios resecos que ya no sonríen, que ya no hablan con alegría y confianza.  
Sé que no soy un hombre en el que tú te fijarías…  
Lo sé con solo mirarme en el espejo y notar que a pesar de la ducha fría que acabo de darme, no parezco espabilar ni he dejado de ser un mapache cansado.  
Me veo horrible Loki, más viejo, más feo, más cansado, más enfermo, más adolorido, más débil, más irritable, más triste…  
Y…

 

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will…  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful…  
[¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso?  
¿Me seguirás amando cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma adolorida?  
Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás  
Yo sé que tú lo harás…  
¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea hermoso?]

 

Y sin embargo sonrío al recordar tus palabras en la clínica, aquellas en las que decías que te frustraba no poder hacer el amor conmigo, con éste zombi mapache, triste, feo, débil y viejo…  
Éste zombi mapache que te ama más que a nada, más que a todo…  
Éste zombi mapache que se aferra a ti con fuerza porque teme estar sin ti, porque teme enfrentarse y sobrevivir a un mundo en el que no estés tú…  
Y esa es la pura verdad Loki…  
Yo tengo miedo de que algo malo pase y tú no despiertes un día.  
Tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sin ti, tengo tanto miedo de que me dejes…  
Y me pongo en tu lugar e imagino irme antes que tú, y dios… no podría soportarlo…  
No podría soportar dejarte Loki.  
No me imagino yéndome sin ti, eso sería lo más doloroso, lo más terrible, lo más horrible que podría pasarme…  
Si yo me fuera antes que tú solo tendría un deseo para dios, solo uno…

 

Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let me  
Father tell me if you can…  
[Querido señor… cuando yo llegue al cielo  
Por favor déjame traer a mi hombre  
Cuando él venga dime que me dejarás  
Padre dime si tú puedes…]

 

Si pudiera hacerlo me iría contigo a donde sea y te llevaría conmigo a donde sea…  
No importa el destino mientras estemos juntos, mientras tú puedas seguir jugando a ser la primera y última pequeña avecilla bella y ciertamente vanidosa, que surca confiada y perdida el cielo fresco y radiante de mi mirada azul…  
Y mientras yo pueda seguir jugando a ser el primer y último pequeño explorador fuerte y ciertamente valiente, que se pierde hipnotizado y siempre sediento en la selva virgen y fértil de tu mirada verde…  
No importa el destino mientras podamos seguir juntos uno al lado del otro, mezclados y revueltos, envueltos en la perfección el uno del otro…  
Seducidos por el otro, tú por mí y yo por ti…

 

¡Oh! that grace, ¡Oh! that body,  
¡Oh! that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds…  
[¡Oh! ésa elegancia, ¡Oh! ése cuerpo,  
¡Oh! ése rostro que me hace querer ir de fiesta  
Él es mi sol, él me hace brillar como diamantes…]

 

Entonces no importa el final.  
No importa en lo absoluto el destino de éste tren llamado vida.  
No importa porque…  
Sé perfectamente que si yo me fuera te llevaría a donde sea que me vaya… y también sé que si tú te marcharas… yo te seguiría a donde sea que vayas Loki… a donde sea en verdad…  
Sobretodo si es al otro lado…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: BETWEEN THE STARS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción mencionada en éste cap es: “Between the bars” de Chris Garneau (originalmente la canción es de Elliott Smith)

CAPÍTULO 2: BETWEEN THE STARS.

 

*****  
[24 de abril, 2017].  
Llevas un mes en el hospital, ahora mismo y milagrosamente estás descansando con tranquilidad.  
Últimamente he notado al doctor algo desanimado con tu estado, y ahora que no estás convulsionando, no ha querido meterte a radioterapia.  
Así que… ya no sé qué pensar Loki…  
—¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? —nos pregunta el doctor, mirándonos a Laufey y a mí, los cuales estábamos observándote en silencio mientras dormías.  
Ambos salimos fuera de la habitación en silencio, siguiéndolo y quizá sabiendo por su tono de voz que no quiere decirnos buenas noticias.  
—El tumor ha invadido el lóbulo occipital… —nos dice el doctor, mirándonos fijamente y siendo tan directo como acostumbra—. El incremento en sus alucinaciones nos dice que es muy avanzado…  
—Hagan una cirugía entonces… —les dice Laufey—. Se puede ¿Verdad? Lo operaron la primera vez, de hecho Thor me ha dicho que ya van dos operaciones hasta el momento…  
—No es tan sencillo… —le dice el doctor.  
—¿Por qué no? —le pregunta Laufey.  
—El tumor que estábamos tratando al principio estaba ubicado en el cerebelo, eso producía sus problemas con el equilibrio y coordinación, las náuseas, los dolores de cabeza… —le dice el doctor, explicándole la gravedad de la situación—. Entonces empezó a quejarse de pérdida visual… y también había pérdida de memoria, notamos también un trastorno de la percepción del espacio y algunas convulsiones… por lo que nos preocupó demasiado que el tumor iba creciendo y la terapia adyuvante no funcionaba… le hicimos nuevos exámenes en agosto del año pasado y se confirmó… el lóbulo temporal también había sido invadido y ni la radioterapia ni las quimios funcionaban…  
Yo solo agacho la cabeza al recordar aquellos momentos.  
Aquella vez en la que pedí y rogué a dios para que los exámenes fuesen negativos…  
—Aquella vez también tuvimos que operar… —le dice el doctor a Laufey, el cual lo mira ahora en silencio, intentando entender todo pero seguramente evadiendo la idea principal—. Ya no podemos volver a hacerlo… ésta vez el tumor está demasiado enraizado… estábamos tan preocupados por su pérdida visual que no se logró encontrar más causas que no fuesen el daño en el lóbulo temporal… ahora resulta que lamentablemente, también hay daño en el occipital… es pequeño, y apenas está empezando, es casi un milagro que lográramos identificarlo tan pronto… —le dice el doctor—. Lo hicimos sobretodo gracias a los síntomas que ha estado teniendo, como el incremento en las alucinaciones y convulsiones… pero no podemos tocarlo… nuestra única esperanza justo ahora es que la terapia adyuvante, esa que no funcionó y no funciona… ahora sí empiece a hacerlo… aunque no hay razones para pensar en que lo hará…  
Y Laufey se gira y camina un par de pasos, alejándose de nosotros.  
El doctor me observa fijamente en silencio, seguramente intentando averiguar qué es lo que yo pienso…  
—¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? —le pregunto yo al doctor, hablando con claridad para que Laufey también pueda escuchar.  
El doctor nos observa por unos instantes en silencio, pareciera no querer decir lo que quiere decir.  
—He querido mencionarte esto de forma personal Thor… —me dice el doctor, y soy yo el que ahora se gira un poco, observando la puerta a unos metros de mí, aquella puerta tras la que tú estás, tras la que tú esperas que yo sea fuerte por ti, por ambos—. Ustedes saben… y sobretodo tú Thor… sabes que Loki está sufriendo…  
Yo asiento firmemente, y es que sé eso a la perfección pero…  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le pregunta Laufey al doctor, casi elevando la voz y empezando a acercarse a nosotros—. Loki va a estar bien… solo necesita tiempo, solo…  
De pronto Laufey se calla, es como si viera un fantasma al otro lado del pasillo o justo frente a él, pareciera haber recordado algo abruptamente…  
—Farbauti… —susurra Laufey, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.  
Probablemente es más duro para él que para mí.  
Y es que es él el que perdió una esposa y ahora le toca perder un hijo, su único hijo al cual yo alejé de su lado y ahora se va definitivamente por culpa de aquello que también se llevó a su esposa…  
Es como un interminable ciclo de dolor, desesperación y… muerte…  
—Necesitamos tiempo… —le digo yo al doctor, mirándolo fijamente y luego girándome hacia Laufey—. Necesitamos tiempo para pensar en algo… y… es una decisión que nos concierne a ambos…  
Laufey me mira casi con asombro.  
¿Por qué?  
Quizá por el hecho de que cree que yo ya me rendí contigo…  
Pero no es así… no es así…  
Después de unas cuantas horas más, Laufey se va a comer algo mientras yo me quedo junto a tu cama, observo a la enfermera que empieza a retirarse, ella es la última en irse.  
Tuviste otra convulsión hace apenas treinta minutos, te golpeaste el brazo, ese brazo que justo ahora está vendado.  
¿Por qué te lastimas así amor?  
¿Por qué nos lastimas así?  
Te veo dormir, allí en esa cama metálica, con esa mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo la mitad de tu rostro, con esos aparatos que se conectan a ti…  
¡Hace un mes parecías estar bien!  
Y ahora…  
Ahora…  
Empeoraste de golpe, casi de la nada.  
Hace un mes estabas en casa descansando y ahora estás teniendo convulsiones y alucinaciones, y la terrible confusión que siempre que despiertas te rodea.  
Laufey no lo soporta, sé que no lo soporta.  
Y también sé que me odia.  
Tu padre nunca había aceptado que estuviésemos juntos, jamás lo había aceptado, incluso ahora sé que no lo acepta aunque no me lo diga en la cara.  
De puro milagro no me ha culpado por tu estado.  
A veces lo noto demasiado distraído al mirarte. Creo que no te ve a ti Loki, sino que ve a tu madre, a la hermosa mujer de ojos de selva y cabello negro que derritió el hielo de sus ojos…  
Cuando me mostraste la fotografía de tu madre noté de inmediato que tú te parecías demasiado a ella.  
Y él la amaba demasiado según tus propias palabras…  
Y yo te había alejado de él, y cuando lo hice él te había dicho que ya no eras su hijo. No me imagino qué clase de dolor habrá sentido cuando te vio marchar para nunca volver. No me imagino cuánto me odia…  
Yo no tuve que pasar por eso. No tengo padres, y mi tío siempre ha sido comprensivo…  
Pero siempre supe que eso había sido muy difícil para ti. El tener que escoger a un completo extraño antes que a tu propio padre y a la nuera y a los nietos que éste quería en un futuro…  
Nunca supimos lo que tu madre hubiese opinado acerca de lo nuestro.  
¿La habría hecho feliz verte feliz en aquel momento?  
Ahora ya no importa lo que ellos opinen…  
Yo sé que fuiste feliz a mi lado.  
Yo sé que me amas y sé que te amo.  
Sé que te hice muy feliz, sé que aún puedo hacerte feliz…  
Sé que si tuviera tiempo seguiría haciéndote feliz Loki. Lo sé.  
Y también sé que te duele mi amor…  
Sé que ya no puedes.  
Lo veo en tu rostro.  
Lo veo en todo lo que haces, en todo lo que dices, en tu voz, en tus ojos verdes… sé que me suplicas en silencio…  
Sé que no puedes rendirte sin mí, y yo no puedo rendirme sin ti…  
Entonces Loki… tengamos un acuerdo ¿Si?  
El acuerdo es que… nos rendiremos juntos… al mismo tiempo…  
Y no importa el resultado final…  
No importa porque sé que estarás eternamente aquí, ¡Aquí Loki! En lo profundo más cálido de mi corazón… siempre…  
Cuando te conocí quería mostrarte todo mi mundo, todo mi pequeño y sencillo mundo, quería hacer que lo conocieras todo sobre mí, y que todo lo que conocieras te hiciera sonreír siempre. Sí, eso es…  
Yo quería verte sonreír siempre, porque tienes la sonrisa más bonita, más sincera… la más dulce…  
Esa sonrisa que me hacía sonreír a mí…  
—Thor…  
La voz de Laufey me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace enderezar.  
Me ha tomado por sorpresa y apenas puedo secarme a toda velocidad las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de mi camisa.  
—Tenemos que hablar… —me dice Laufey, y su voz suena fría y calculadora—. Ten… toma esto…  
Me alcanza una lata de energizante y yo no puedo hacer más que asentir en agradecimiento y respuesta. Temo que si abro la boca el llanto y el dolor se convertirán en un grito que podría arrancarte de los sedantes…  
—Cuando Loki nació… Farbauti dijo que era lo más precioso del mundo, yo no quería que lo tuviera, yo temía que ella empeorara y… —me dice Laufey, sentándose a mi lado, junto a tu cama—. Entonces Loki empezó a llorar, lloró con fuerza… Farbauti no podía, así que yo lo sostuve y… empezó a calmarse y se durmió… —me dice Laufey, y puedo ver cómo un par de silenciosas lágrimas descienden de sus ojos—. Él durmió tranquilo en mis brazos porque sabía, porque sentía que yo lo protegería, sentía que yo daría mi vida por él y por su madre… por eso dormía tranquilo a diario… por eso siempre fue muy feliz… porque siempre fue muy amado…  
Yo giro mi rostro y te observo. Recuerdo tus sonrisas y le creo.  
—Entonces te conoció, te llevó a casa… —me dice Laufey—. Yo era feliz porque él tenía un amigo que se notaba que era un buen chico y que llegado el momento sería un buen hombre, un buen ejemplo a seguir… y empecé a considerarte como un hijo más… —me dice, y se seca las lágrimas con los dedos—. Cuando me dijo que te amaba… cuando me dijo que quería… que quería estar contigo… —me dice, y la voz se le quiebra un poco—. Sentí que se alejaría, sentí que tú te lo llevarías muy, muy lejos y que yo no podría verlo, que tú no me dejarías verlo… sentí tanta rabia, te odié como nunca odié a nada más…  
Yo recuerdo bien ése día.  
El peor golpe de mi vida que me dejó una cortada en la sien derecha con su anillo de bodas…  
—No me di cuenta de que todo ese temor… todo lo que yo temía… yo mismo lo hice realidad… —me dice Laufey, mirándote fijamente mientras duermes—. No me di cuenta… te juro que no me di cuenta, estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta de que yo lo estaba botando, él no se iba Thor, no… sino que yo lo botaba… y no me di cuenta…  
Después de un par de minutos en silencio, siento la mano de Laufey sobre mi brazo, apretándose con… ¿Cariño? ¿Comprensión?  
Solo cuando elevo la vista hacia sus ojos de hielo me doy cuenta de que mis ojos son un par de cascadas incontenibles. Y yo trato de limpiarme las lágrimas pero no lo logro, lo único que consigo es que muchas más lágrimas salgan…  
Y la mano de Laufey sobre mi brazo no ayuda.  
Necesito decírselo a alguien, a quien sea, necesito decir… necesito decir…  
—No puedo más… —digo, con lágrimas en los ojos, con la voz quebrada, y siento sus brazos rodeándome—. Ya no puedo… ya no puedo más… me duele… duele todo lo que a él le duele… me duele verlo así, duele cuando convulsiona, cuando no me reconoce, cuando me golpea y me echa de aquí, cuando dice que no puede ver bien… cuando… cuando…  
La habitación ahora está llena de sollozos dolorosos. No sé si tú puedes escucharlos, me da miedo que lo hagas, pero éste… éste…  
Éste, mi amor… éste es mi momento de debilidad…  
Aquel momento que recordaré hasta el día de mi muerte.  
El momento en el que me derrumbo y lloro y grito intentando cubrir mis labios con mis manos mientras Laufey tiene uno de sus brazos sobre mi espalda, dando pequeñas palmadas…  
—Siempre supe que eras fuerte… —me dice Laufey, también con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Siempre lo supe, desde que vi tus ojos llenos de tanto… y eras tan joven pero habías pasado por tanto… y ahí estabas, sonriendo para Loki, jugando con Loki… pero nunca… nunca creí que fueras tan fuerte…  
—Yo no lo soy… —le digo, intentando dejar de llorar y dejar de temblar, y luego te miro fijamente, ahí, con todos esos cables, con los sedantes, con todo ese dolor físico, con todo lo que has perdido y que nunca más podrás recuperar—. Él sí… —le susurro—. Él sí…  
Entonces lo acordamos…  
Ambos, Laufey y yo… decidimos que ya era hora…

 

*****  
[28 de abril, 2017].  
—¡¿Cómo me alejo de éste dolor?! —grita aquel hombre de facciones delgadas y enfermas que se ha arrancado el suero y la mascarilla de oxígeno sin importarle nada más—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo me alejo de éste maldito dolor?! —les grita a todos los presentes, a su esposo, a su padre, a los dos enfermeros y a los dos doctores que están ahí.  
—Tienes que calmarte Loki… —le dice uno de los doctores, intentando acercársele, pero así de débil como se ve sin poder ponerse de pie y aún recostado en la cama, de todas maneras parece una fiera sintiéndose acechada.  
Las personas en aquella habitación no saben ni cómo logra empujar el suero y tirarlo al piso, no pueden acercársele mucho porque en un descuido tomó el bolígrafo metálico de uno de los doctores y cada que alguien se le acerca se apunta con éste al cuello.  
—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —les pregunta Loki, y su voz sale desgarrada y débil de su maltratada garganta—. ¡Díganme!  
—¡Basta Loki, por favor! ¡Hijo cálmate! —le dice su padre, Laufey, quien al igual que Thor, el esposo de Loki, se mantiene detrás de los enfermeros por órdenes de los médicos—. Deja eso hijo, vas a lastimarte, ¿Me reconoces Loki? Soy papá…  
—¡Mentira! —le dice Loki, aferrándose a la almohada y pegándose más a la cabecera de la cama—. Yo no tengo padres, soy huérfano, fui criado en un internado junto a mis amigos… a veces voy a la panadería de mi tío…  
Y Thor cierra los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo, no quiere llorar, hoy no.  
Loki tiembla, y se sujeta la nuca y hace muecas de dolor, pero el bolígrafo metálico no cede en sus temblorosos dedos, apuntando justo a su cuello.  
—Duele… —les dice Loki—. Duele tanto… ¡Por qué duele tanto! —les dice, con un sinfín de lágrimas en el rostro e intentando no dejarse caer sobre la cama.  
Afuera hay un atardecer sublime que se viste con nubes rojas, naranjas y amarillas; en cambio aquí dentro, en ésta habitación hace frío y hay cierta oscuridad indescifrable que rodea a todas las personas presentes, sobretodo a dos…  
Laufey y Thor, quienes se preguntan si éste especial ataque de fuerza de voluntad de Loki es como una forma que dios tiene de decirles que lo que estaban apunto de hacer está mal.  
Habían acordado mutuamente y con el corazón estrujado, que amaban demasiado a Loki y que no podían dejar que siga sufriendo solo por el capricho de Thor, o de Laufey, o del mismísimo Loki…  
Y es que bastaba con verlo y escucharlo justo en éste preciso momento para darse cuenta de todo el dolor, de todo ése maldito dolor…  
Algunas personas decían que esperar demasiado de las personas que amas hace que ellos no se sientan capaces de cubrir esas expectativas, y es que siempre queremos enorgullecer y sorprender a aquellos a los que amamos, y si ellos esperan mucho más de lo que les damos, entonces sentimos que no somos capaces o suficientes…  
¿Loki sentía eso?  
¿Thor sentía eso?  
Quizá muy en el fondo ambos se sentían así.  
Ambos intentaban cubrir las expectativas el uno del otro. Ambos eran fuertes, no por ellos mismos… sino por el otro…  
Entonces Thor se acera a Loki, esquivando el brazo fuerte de uno de los enfermeros que intenta detenerlo…  
—Vives en tu pequeña casa… —le dice Thor a Loki, el cual le mira tembloroso, adolorido, confundido, enfermo y agonizante, pero sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas ése bolígrafo metálico en su garganta—. Vives en tu pequeña casa… con gladiolos en la entrada… —le dice, y da un paso más hacia Loki—. Con Fenrir, tu pequeño husky siberiano al que tanto amas… —le dice, y saca cuidadosamente su billetera del bolsillo interno de su abrigo—. Lo compraste de cachorro porque querías “practicar” para cuando adoptaras un bebé… —le dice, y le extiende la fotografía del pequeño Fenrir—. Vives en tu pequeña casa… con gladiolos en la entrada… con tu bicicleta azul, esa en la que sales los domingos por las mañanas… —le dice, y Loki no sabe en qué momento ha cambiado el terrible bolígrafo por la foto de su bebé—. Vives en tu pequeña casa con gladiolos en la entrada… con ese BMW que tanto veneras y que casi te costó la vida entera… —le dice Thor, y se sienta a su lado en la cama, arrojando el bolígrafo disimuladamente hacia el piso.  
—Fenrir… —susurra Loki, recostándose sobre el brazo que Thor ha pasado sobre su espalda—. ¿Fenrir?  
—Tu bebé… —le dice Thor, observando la fotografía que Loki sostiene entre sus dedos.  
—Solía correr y arruinar mis gladiolos… —le dice Loki, empezando a toser por la falta de oxígeno, pero sonriendo y dejándose envolver por los brazos de su esposo—. Era un pequeño… muy travieso…  
Y los enfermeros se acercan y le colocan a Loki el oxígeno, pero él intenta apartarlos y arrojar la mascarilla lejos…  
—No… no Loki… —le dice Thor, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad—. Necesitas el oxígeno, sin el oxígeno no puedes respirar… y si no puedes respirar te da un ataque cardiaco y…  
Para cuando Thor ha terminado de hablar, Loki ya tiene bien puesta la mascarilla y le sonríe, aferrándose a la foto entre sus dedos y al abrazo de Thor…  
—¿Te duele? —le pregunta Thor a Loki, acariciando la piel de su cráneo para luego colocarle el gorro—. ¿Te duele mucho?  
Y Loki asiente con fuerza, sin importarle o sin notar las lágrimas que no dejan de escurrir por sus mejillas pálidas a causa del dolor y de la presión que siente en el cráneo.  
—Haz que se detenga… —le dice Loki, en un susurro.  
Y Thor observa a los doctores.  
Al inicio del ataque de Loki, ambos médicos habían empezado a decir que todo iba a cancelarse dado que Loki parecía haber recuperado la voluntad perdida a lo largo de ése mes, sin embargo ahora…  
Uno de los doctores le hace la señal a uno de los enfermeros para que conecte la intravenosa a Loki, pero éste le da un zarpazo que aunque es débil es…  
—Deberíamos esperar a que se calme un poco más… —le dice el médico a Thor, el cual niega con la cabeza viendo a Loki llorar en su pecho a causa del incontrolable dolor y retorcerse por las náuseas y el mareo que siente desde hace rato, desde que despertó.  
—Loki… —le llama Thor, y observa lo indefenso, agonizante y débil que Loki se ve al aferrarse a él con lágrimas, quejidos y espasmos—. Loki… ¿Ves eso? —le pregunta, señalándole con la mirada la aguja que el enfermero sostiene—. Eso te va a hacer sentir bien… ¿Lo entiendes? Eso va a aliviar todo el dolor…  
—¿De verdad? —le pregunta Loki, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos opacos, con esa selva seca.  
Y Thor llora y asiente en silencio sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra más.  
Entonces Loki extiende su pálido y débil brazo, y deja que le coloquen la aguja…  
¿Eutanasia?  
No.  
No está permitido.  
“Sedación terminal” es el término que les permiten usar y que disfraza perfectamente el acuerdo al que han llegado con los doctores y con Laufey.  
Loki tiembla cuando le colocan la intravenosa que contiene la mezcla semi mortífera que le hará dormir por completo y sin conciencia hasta el día de su muerte.  
Thor se aferra a él, le da caricias suaves en la mejilla.  
Hay un beso ahí, y Loki lo siente y le sonríe…  
Pareciera recobrar ciertos recuerdos y se lo hace saber…  
—Prefiero mil veces estar aquí… —le susurra Loki a Thor, dejándose envolver por los brazos del hombre que lo es todo en su vida—. Prefiero estar aquí… que estar en tu lugar… —le dice, y cierra los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor intenso que presiona su nuca, allí en donde dos tumores crecen—. Si estuviese en tu lugar no lo habría soportado… no soy tan fuerte como tú Thor… yo no podría con lo que tú puedes…  
Y Thor niega con la cabeza, intenta decirle que no es así, que el más fuerte de ambos es él, es Loki.  
—Soy egoísta y cobarde… —le dice Loki—. Y escojo éste dolor… antes que aquel que tú llevas contigo ahora…  
Y Thor no le dice nada, no puede emitir sonido alguno sin abrir la boca y si la abre… si se atreviera a hacerlo…  
Seguramente solo gritaría con ira, con dolor, con tantas emociones tristes y dolorosas que se aglomeran dentro de él…  
Sin embargo, en medio de todas esas emociones… hay una luz inmensa…  
Esa luz es lo que llamaríamos amor.  
Ése amor que le tiene a Loki, a su esposo, ése amor que no le permite ser egoísta y mantenerlo con vida atándolo a esas máquinas y tratamientos dolorosos y crueles.  
El amor que le tiene le hace tranquilizar a Loki cuando éste nota que el midazolam y la morfina están haciendo efecto y calmando el dolor punzante en su cráneo, pero adormeciéndolo tenebrosamente…  
—Basta… —le dice Loki, intentando quitarse la intravenosa con algo de desesperación.  
—Espera mi amor… —le susurra Thor, deteniendo sus manos y haciendo que le mire a los ojos—. Esto te hará bien… te lo prometo… solo tienes que acabártelo… solo tienes que beberlo todo ¿Si?  
—Se siente raro… —le susurra Loki, mientras se acomoda en sus brazos—. Haz que se detenga…  
Y Thor solo asiente pero no hace nada.  
Tan solo observa el pálido y delgado brazo de Loki agujereado por la intravenosa.  
—Verás las estrellas pronto… —le susurra Thor—. Y todo estará bien… todo va a salir bien… mira las estrellas amor, bébetelas mientras éste beso mío llega a ti… con ésta dosis letal de falta de fe, pero no de falta de amor… nunca de falta de amor Loki… nunca…  
Para Thor, en el fondo de su corazón, Loki solo está descansando.  
Y ése descanso abarca todos los planes y todas las cosas que querían hacer. Todo el futuro que tenían por delante…  
Ver crecer a Fenrir, adoptar niños, no uno sino varios, ordenar la estantería de la cocina, comprar pilas para los controles del televisor, ver aquella nueva película que salió…  
Todas las cosas que Loki podría haber hecho… y que ahora no hará…  
Y las promesas…  
Esas promesas que se hicieron el uno al otro, las promesas de que todo saldría bien y ahora… ahora tan solo…  
Ahora tan solo están la intravenosa y Loki, ése es su único lazo ahora, su única promesa, su único futuro…  
El futuro que Loki se bebe sin darse cuenta…

 

Drink up, baby, stay up all night  
With the things you could do, you won't but you might,  
The potential you'll be that you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make…  
[Bebe, cariño, quédate toda la noche  
Con las cosas que puedes hacer, que no haces, pero que deberías,  
El potencial que tienes y que nunca podrás ver,  
Las promesas que hiciste solo por hacer…]

 

Thor se aferra a él, y llora en silencio acariciando su mejilla ante la atenta mirada del silencioso personal médico, de las lágrimas de Laufey, de la habitación blanca, de las sillas metálicas, y de aquel canario dorado que Loki llevaba a todos lados…  
Ya está anocheciendo y las primeras estrellas se logran ver en el firmamento. A Thor le da algo de miedo saber que más pronto que tarde Loki estará allí, justo entre las estrellas, siendo otra joven y hermosa estrella…

 

Drink up with me now and forget all about the pressure of days  
Do what I say and I'll make you okay  
And drive them away the images stuck in your head…  
[Bebe conmigo ahora y olvida la presión de los días,  
Haz lo que digo y yo haré que estés bien  
Y alejaré las imágenes que atascan tu cabeza…]

 

—Bebe éste hechizo profundo mi amor… —le susurra Thor a Loki, mirándolo fijamente y acariciando el brazo en el que la intravenosa hace su trabajo—. Bebe éste hechizo que está lleno de mi amor y mi adoración por ti… —le dice, y le da un suave beso en la frente—. Sé que es agrio, sé que es duro… —le dice, y sus lágrimas caen sobre la piel de Loki—. Y sé que lo sabes… sé que tú lo entiendes mi amor…  
Y entonces Loki empieza a relajarse, como si un peso enorme le fuera quitado de los hombros mientras Thor lo observa en silencio, observa su respiración pausada, casi invisible…  
Observa su total y completa tranquilidad que se va hundiendo en la inconsciencia absoluta…  
Los doctores se le acercan, pero se quedan quietos ante el llanto de Thor.  
—¿Quién dijo que el amor era dolor? —les pregunta Thor a los doctores—. ¿Quién dijo que amar no era fácil? —les dice, mientras se aferra al amor de su vida con fuerza y angustia—. Todos se equivocan… se equivocan por completo…  
“Amar es hermoso. El amor no es dolor en lo absoluto. Amar es tan sencillo, tan fácil. Juro que enamorarse y amar es hermoso y fácil…”.  
Y Thor abraza a Loki con fuerza, lo abraza con mucha, mucha fuerza.  
La sonrisa de Loki está en su mente, solo eso, nada más.  
Solo su sonrisa, solo sus labios, solo sus jadeos cuando hacían el amor, solo sus manos cuando lo atraían para un beso…  
Solo Loki siendo feliz…  
Solo Loki sano, cuerdo, sin dolor, sin angustia…  
Nada más…  
Solo las palabras dulces que se decían cuando se amaban, solo aquellas caricias suaves, solo sus ojos verde selva, frescos, vírgenes, fértiles…  
Llenos de vida y llenos de amor…  
Solo eso y nada más estuvo presente en la mente de Thor hasta el día de su muerte…  
Una semana después de la sedación terminal de Loki, dos ataúdes color avellana eran lo que Laufey tenía frente a él.  
Aquellas cajas barnizadas con adornos dorados y con un enorme arreglo floral de color blanco cada uno.

“Amar es hermoso. El amor no es dolor en lo absoluto. Amar es tan sencillo, tan fácil. Juro que enamorarse y amar es hermoso y fácil…”.  
Laufey recordaba esas palabras de Thor mientras Loki estaba dentro de esa inconsciencia provocada similar a la muerte y quizá peor que el coma.

También recordaba las palabras de Loki hace años, cuando Laufey le dijo que no podía haberse enamorado de Thor…  
“Él es el amor de mi vida…”.

Y luego lo que Thor le había dicho antes de irse aquella tarde hacia aquel puente y arrojarse hacia el vacío después de tomar demasiados tranquilizantes…  
“Él estará eternamente aquí… en lo profundo más cálido de mi corazón…”.

Y lo que Loki le había dicho a Thor cuando éste estaba envenenándolo con amor…  
“Si estuviese en tu lugar no lo habría soportado. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. Yo no podría con lo que tú puedes…”.

Y la respuesta de Thor…  
“Mira las estrellas amor, bébetelas mientras éste beso mío llega a ti… con ésta dosis letal de falta de fe, pero no de falta de amor… nunca de falta de amor Loki… nunca…”.

Y ahora Laufey recordaba las voces de ambos intercalándose una a la otra, como si aún en esas cajas, como si aún en el otro lado… siguieran susurrándose el uno al otro cuánto se amaron, cuánto se aman y cuánto se seguirán amando… siempre…

“Sabes papá… me llena de alegría saber que aunque agonizante y apunto de morir, ésta vida que dejo atrás… es una vida que he pasado a su lado… y saber que estos ojos que ahora se cierran han perfilado su perfecta imagen como nadie más… eso me llena de felicidad…”.  
Eso le había dicho Loki a Laufey una mañana hace casi dos semanas, quizá la última vez que estuvo cuerdo por más de doce horas…  
El pequeño cachorro en los brazos de Laufey quiere soltarse, quiere correr hacia los ataúdes, quizá atraído por las flores como siempre…  
Apenas un día después del entierro, cuando todo acaba, Laufey sube a su auto, coloca a su pequeño “nieto”, Fenrir, en el asiento a su lado y saca de su abrigo una carta que Thor dejó en la cama de la casa que compartía con Loki…  
Fenrir lo observa llorar, lo observa en silencio y se recuesta en el asiento dando pequeños gimoteos, quizá de frío, quizá de algo más, mientras Laufey lee de nuevo aquella carta…

 

No pienso en que estoy solo, o en que he sido abandonado por todos aquellos a los que he querido, no pienso de esa forma… es todo lo contrario.  
Él… él era tan puro y luminoso…   
Él lo fue todo y lo será por mucho tiempo más…  
Y me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y de estar a su lado, eso me hace muy feliz…  
Así que no pienso en que he sido abandonado, solo pienso en lo afortunado que fui de haberlo conocido, en lo afortunado que fui al ser el elegido para ser su compañero durante algunos de los años de su breve, hermosa y definitivamente fascinante vida…  
Yo lo amaba, aún lo amo… y sé que él me amó hasta el día en el que yo le hice cerrar los ojos para siempre…  
Ahora nos iremos los dos… ahora seremos dos amantes que se veneran en la eternidad, allá entre jóvenes y hermosas estrellas…

 

Para cuando Laufey y Fenrir se dirigen al aeropuerto y volver a la heladería familiar y quizá visitar de vez en cuando la panadería de aquel tío comprensivo, aquel poema susurrante que Laufey recita es la única compañía que tienen en el auto.  
Aquel poema es como la canción de cuna que él y el pequeño cachorro necesitarán siempre para dormir tranquilamente a partir de ahora…

 

Y viven en su pequeña casa con gladiolos en la entrada.  
Con Fenrir, su pequeño husky siberiano al que tanto aman.  
Lo compraron de cachorro porque querían “practicar” para cuando adoptaran.  
Viven en su pequeña casa con gladiolos en la entrada, con sus bicicletas azules, esas en las que salen los domingos por las mañanas.  
Viven en su pequeña casa con gladiolos en la entrada, con ese BMW que tanto veneran y que casi les costó la vida entera…

 

“They live here and there, between young and beautiful stars”.

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!  
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo  
> Éste es mi primer fanfic y más aún en ésta plataforma, así que sí, estoy muy nerviosa porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con personajes ajenos xDjaja  
> Por lo que... espero muy ansiosa algún comentario, crítica o consejo vuestro 


End file.
